


Red One Shots/Drabbles

by Itica_writes



Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itica_writes/pseuds/Itica_writes
Summary: A collection of what I write for Red. Chapters titled with a dialogue prompt are less than 400 words.
Relationships: Red Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Imagine tending to Red's leg after a close call

“Do you need help?”

“Oh, I can walk on my own darling, don’t you worry.” She replied, lightly swatting your hand away. You watched her limp to the couch, keeping a steady arm behind her despite her protests. With every step, the prosthetic made an abnormal clunking sound, and you couldn’t help but wince. She settled down on the couch somewhat awkwardly, hitching her dress up to reveal her leg. Polished ivory gleamed softly in the moonlight streaming through the window.

"Right then, let’s see what we’re dealing with.“ You said, lighting the lantern on the table and kneeling down next to her to examine the damage. "You know, you’re very lucky.” You told her, running your fingers over a scuff on the ivory, up to where the hinge mechanism for the knee was knocked out of place. “ The bullet just barely grazed you. If it had hit you head-on, well… ” You let out a sharp sigh between your teeth. “It’d probably be about as hopeless as gluing shattered porcelain.” Maybe the gunshot itself wouldn’t have destroyed it, but the explosion after certainly would’ve, when the bullet collided with the gun powder she had locked and loaded in there.

"Aw, I’m sure you would’ve figured something out. You do have a way with those hands of yours.“ She smiled, the smallest hint of mischief in her eyes. You felt your cheeks go warm. Quickly, you busied yourself with repairing her leg. The scuff could simply be polished, with minimal damage to the delicate engravings decorating the appendage, but the hinge would need a little more work. You began to pull out the tools you needed.

"So what exactly happened?” You asked. You had heard gunshots and shouts and ran to the brothel immediately, but the commotion was over as quick as it has begun. You had arrived only to see a man grumpily making his exit, and Red standing tall at the top of the stairs, in a pose that clearly said she wasn’t standing for any bullshit.

She sighed. “Just another drunkard actin’ a damn fool.” She shook her head. “Stupid men. I’ve half a mind to start making them leave their guns at the door.”

You chuckled softly. “Now we both know that wouldn’t fly around here, Ms. Harrington.”

“You willing to bet on that? I have what they need.” She struck a pose, laying her hand lightly on her breast and cocking her head. “Feminine touch” She continued in an airy, sultry voice. “Lord knows the men need the services my girls provide, lest they lose their minds.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at her antics.

She dropped the act, giving you a light shove. “And how many times have I told you? Enough of the ‘Ms. Harrington ’ nonsense, just call me Red, darling." 

You flashed a smirk as you worked on her leg. "I stopped counting at the double digits Miss. 'Sides, not even the mayor calls you Red.”

“Yea, well, you ain’t the mayor.”

“Do you mean to say you’ve taken a liking to me?” You asked.

“Now then, don’t flatter yourself.” She said, but the smile pulling at the corner of her lips told otherwise.

You had fixed the hinge and polished the scuff. You gave it one last run over to check that you hadn’t missed anything, then stood. “There you are, good as new. Do be careful now, I’d hate to see you get hurt.”

She made a tsking sound. “Come on now, you know it takes more than a half ass gun shot to rough me up.” She flashed a charming smile, and your heart warmed at the lovely sight.

You nodded your head and turned to leave.

“Wait.” Red said. You turned back around to find her fiddling with a bottle of liquor . “I don’t get to see you half as much as I’d like, what with you always working so much. Would you care to stay for a drink?” She looked at you hopefully. You grinned at her.

“Of course.”


	2. Imagine Red taking care of you while you're sick

Your body convulsed as it rejected the toast you had forced down this morning. Just like that your breakfast was on the dirt, mixed with acid and followed by bile as you continued to retch. You felt someone’s hands gathering your hair behind your head, and then Red’s voice drifted over the sound of your vomiting.

“Oh dear. What’d you do, drink from the wrong side of the creek?” She flattened a hand against your back, rubbing in soothing circles as your body purged itself until you could only dry heave. When you finally straightened, she released your hair, but kept her hand on your back. She handed you a handkerchief and you used it to wipe your mouth. Her eyebrows were knitted together with worry. Despite the burning in your throat and the churning of your stomach, you flashed a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, Red, I’m just fine. Won’t stop me from getting work done.”

“Oh no, honey.” She began guiding you up the stairs to her room before you could protest. “I’ll not have you getting all my girls and clients sick.” She pushed you through the door, shutting it behind her.

“Good to know you care about me.” You said with a cheeky grin.

“I care about my business running into the ground.” She never let you get away with your remarks, but you could tell by the way the corners of her eyes pinched up that she enjoyed it.

She nodded to the couch. “Go sit yourself down, I’ve got just the thing to get you fixed up.”

You sat down as she made her way over to a dresser - surprisingly ornate for a brothel, like everything else in her room - and began rummaging through the drawers. You admired her portrait while you waited. It depicted her as a dancer, back before she lost her leg. You had never gotten to see her dance, but you liked to imagine that she was magnificent.

“Ah, here we are.” You looked back to see her holding a brownish colored glass bottle. As far as you could tell, there was no label saying what it was. She walked back over to you, grabbing a spoon off the table as she did so, and sat down next to you.

“Now then,” She pulled the cap off with a pop, “A little of this will having you feeling better in no time.”

She poured the liquid into the spoon - it flowed slowly, like syrup - and raised it to your lips. A strong, bitter smell invaded your nostrils and you pulled away, wrinkling your nose.

“What is that?”

“Medicine. Now would you quit acting like a child?” She raised the spoon again and this time you relented. It didn’t taste as bad as it smelled. It was warm and sweet, soothing your raw throat as you swallowed it down. You licked the excess off your lips and Red’s eyes followed the movement.

“That it?” You asked.

“Yea.” She closed the bottle. “Just rest now a bit, ‘Kay?”

You had already been trying to get up and she stopped you with a hand to your chest, pushing you back against the couch.

“For how long?”

“Until I say so.”

She combed a strand of hair behind your ear with her finger, then rested her hand on your cheek.

“Just sleep it off, alright?”

You nodded and she got up and walked to the door. “I’ll be back in a bit to check on you.”

Then she left. You laid back on the couch, giving your tumultuous stomach a rest. You had to admit, it did feel better already.


	3. "I'll keep you warm."

You shivered in front of the fire, holding your hands out to the flames.

“It’s so damn hot during the day, you’d think nighttime would be halfway decent.” Another shudder ran through your body and you inched closer to the warmth.

You felt something heavy drape across your shoulders - a blanket - and Red settled herself down next to you.

“C’mere, honey, I’ll keep you warm.” She pulled you close and wrapped the blanket around the two of you. Immediately, heat surged through your body. The force of it sent another shudder through you, but you sighed with content as you leaned your head on her shoulder.

“Thanks.”


End file.
